A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to electronic vehicle seat control systems.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the automotive arts to incorporate electronic devices into vehicle seats for adjusting characteristics such as tilt, recline, and other comfort-related variables. Those skilled in the art also recognize the need for simplifying manufacturing processes, thereby limiting errors and improving manufacturing efficiency. Prior attempts to simplify vehicle seat wiring have included using various wiring harnesses to organize the wiring into a subsystem that can be pre-made and then installed by a line worker. While this may increase efficiency at the assembly line, this still requires complex wiring procedures often performed by human workers rather than automation. Other attempts having included prepositioning a wiring harness within the seat assembly including bus connectors located at predetermined locations where a component is to be installed. This too requires complex external wiring, and pre-installation of the wiring harness in addition to installation of the electronic members two which it will be later attached.
In non-vehicle seat arts, connections have been made using separate structures for making electrical contacts between components, and for mechanically holding the components together as a unit. This approach has the drawback of requiring two separate structures to perform a task that could be carried out with a single structure. Thus, the manufacturing process is less efficient.
What is needed is a modular vehicle seat electronic control system where the modules can be directly mounted to each other without additional wiring. wherein a single structure simultaneously makes electrical contact and mechanically holds components of the system together. Some embodiments of the present invention may overcome one or more shortcomings of the prior art.